Two-faced Girl & One-side Love
by Yugami Yoru
Summary: Tachibana Rin, gadis polos yang selalu membawa gunting, tanpa tahu fungsinya. Tapi, setelah kedatangan seorang murid baru, Rin menemukan fungsi gunting baginya. Mengeliminasi semua 'one-sided love' untuk Len. [Rewriting in progress] [Only description is rewrited]
1. He is Kagamine Len

Date : 29-March-2014

User In : Sakamaki Tsuki

Konnichiwa! Ahahha.. gomenne gak bisa lanjutin Fan Fiction.. sebentar lagi soalnya ujian praktek.. Ahahha! #plak (emang ada yang nungguin?!)

Bukannya lanjutin Fan Fictioon yang dihiatusin, malah buat Fn Fiction baru.. Aahahha, kalau bisa.. SALAHKAN IDE YANG BERMUNCULAN AKIBAT GUNTING YANG AKU BAWA KEMANA-MANA KAYA AKASHI!

Ahahha, oke, oke.. maaf, lagi agak emosi karena udah lama gak nulis aja.. Hehhe..

_START!_

Title : Tsundere and Yandere Girl

Author : Sakamaki Tsuki

Summary : Seorang gadis yang dikenal polos dan pendiam berubah menjadi Yandere? Sebenarnya, apa yang bisa merubah Hatsune Rin menjadi Yandere?

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid, Vocaloid belong to the owner, Crypton Future Media &amp; Yamaha.

I just own this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter I = He is Kagamine Len**

Seorang gadis bersurai Honey Blonde dan memakai Pita Putih besar dikepalanya terus berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor. Ia nampaknya tak peduli dengan omongan dan cacian dari muird lain yang membicarakan dirinya. Dengan jelas, sebuah senyum hangat terpampang di wajahnya. Tas Orange bergambar Jeruk yang dipakainya terkadang menarik perhatian mata murid yang lain, entah kenapa. Gadis bersurai Honey Blonde tadi berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

SREEK!

Gadis tadi membuka pintu kelas itu. Semua orang mulai menatapnya aneh. Tapi, ia kembali tak peduli dan segera duduk di bangkunya, bangku didekat jendela. Gadis itu tak berkomentar apapun soal tatapan dingin yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, juga sebuah.. gunting?

"Rin-chan, kau melakukanya lagi.. sudah kubilang, jangan membawa gunting ke sekolah.."

Sebuah suara menasehatinya dengan agak lembut. Terdengar desahan panjang pasrah dari sang pemilik suara. "Ngg... kenapa, Lenka-nee?"tanya gadis tadi; Hatsune Rin. Gadis yang dipanggil Lenka tadi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak bisa Rin-chan.. itu dianggap membahayakan.."kata gadis yang bersurai senada dengan Rin; Hatsune Lenka, kakaknya.

"Eh? memangnya membahayakan ya?"tanya Rin polos. "Ahh.. sudahlah, lupakan.. kau terlalu polos untuk menjadi gadis berumur 14 tahun..."kata Lenka sambil duduk di bangkunya. Saat Lenka sudah duduk di bangkunya, tandanya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.. Lenka memang punya sebuah _sense_ aneh untuk mendeteksi bel..

KRRINGG!

Ah, seperti perkiraan, bel masuk berbunyi agak nyaring. Seorang pria bersurai Teal memasuki ruangan. Ya, itu _sensei_ kelas ini; Hatsune Mikuo, yang merangkap sebagai anak sulung keluarga Hatsune. "Sekarang, tolong buka buku cetak Matematika halaman 21.."kata Mikuo-_sensei_. "_Ha'i sensei_.."jawab semua murid yang berada di kelas sambil mengeluarkan buku cetak matematika. Kecuali Rin, yang memang sejak dari tadi sudah mengeluarkan buku cetaknya dan meletakannya di mejanya.

"Ah iya, hari ini klita kedatangan murid baru, Kagamine-kun, silahan masuk.."kata Mikuo-_sensei_ memecah keheningan. Semua murid mulai melihat ke arah pintu kelas, dan bebebrapa diantara mereka mulai berbisik-bisik penasaran. Seorang pria berambut Honey Blonde yang senada dengan Rin memasuki kelas. Semua murid perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik, kecuali Lenka dan Rin, mereka berdua sedang sibuk memperdebatkan tentang aturan 'tidak membawa gunting selama sehari' dengan suara agak pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Mikuo-sensei.

"Ngg.. _Konnichiwa, watashiwa no namaeo Kagamine Len desu, yoroshiku.._"kata Len sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Rin perlahan mulai memperhatikan Len, sesuatu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Pipinya mulai terasa panas. Ia baru merasakansemua itu, sampai, ia tak tahu kenapa itu terjadi. Mungkin, ia..

Suka pada Len?

_"Oh, jadi, dia itu Kagamine Len ya.."_

* * *

Words : 601

Maaf ya, kalau agak-agak Gaje dan pendek banet.. soalnya ide Fan fiction ini muncul tiba-tiba, jadi gak bisa dibuat langsung panjang...

Maaf atas kegaejan yang aku buat di bagian atas.. Ahahah, soalnya lagi agak-agak stress..

Akhir kata,

.

.

Review for Support me_, onegai? ^-^_

User Out : Sakamaki Tsuki


	2. My Target is Kagami Neru

Date : 29-March-2014

User In : Sakamaki Tsuki

Konnichiwa! Aku sangat terharu.. saat aku stalk fic aku yang ini (lah kok?) dari Handphone, ternyata kurang dari satu hari... Reviewnya ada 5! Huwaa~! Aku seneng banget! Ternyata ketikan gak jelas yang aku bikin ini, bisa direview oleh author yang Fan Fictionnya menurutku keren~!

Oke, abaikan kegajeanku diatas, sekarang masa stress ujiannya sudah mulai hilang, tapi.. sekarang malah ujian praktek.. Huwaa~! E.. etto, sudahlah..

_START!_

Title : Tsundere and Yandere Girl

Author : Sakamaki Tsuki

Summary : Seorang gadis yang dikenal polos dan pendiam berubah menjadi Yandere? Sebenarnya, apa yang bisa merubah Hatsune Rin menjadi Yandere?

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid, Vocaloid belong to the owner, Crypton Future Media &amp; Yamaha.

I just own this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter II = My Target is Kagami Neru**

Hari ini, seorang pria yang bersurai Honey Blonde itu menjalani hari keduanya disekolah, ia adalah Kagamine Len. Dia sudah mulai akrab dengan cukup banyak murid, apalagi perempuan. Bahkan, ia sudah bisa akrab dengan 3 Idol Kelas; Kasane teto, Shion Kaiko, dan Kagami Neru.

"_Ohayou_, Len-kun~"sapa Neru sambil memeluk sekaligus merangkul Len dari belakng, dan itu membuat Len agak susah bernafas. Rin yang sedang duduk di bangkunya mulai mendengus kesal melihat Len dengan Neru. Ia mengutuk Lenka karena tidak memperbolehkan dan merebut guting kesayangannya untuk dibawa ke sekolah hari ini.

"Rin, sudah mengerjakan Tugas Fisika?"sebuah suara yang familiar bagi Rin memanggilnya sambil menepuk bahunya, Rin menoleh dan mendapati teman masa kecilnya; kasane Teto sedang ternyum. Rin menggangguk kecil. "Iya Teto-san, aku sudah dibantu Lenka-nee semalam.."kata Rin. "Oh, boleh aku lihat Tugasmu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah selesai atau belum..."tawa Teto, sejujurnya, Rin sejak dulu menganggap _sense_ humor Teto itu aneh.

KRINGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi lagi, bersamaan dengan Lenka yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. Seorang wanita berambut putih, atau warna apapun itu, mulai memasuki ruangan kelas, itu adalah guru mata pelajaran Fisika; Yowane Haku, atau yang biasa dipanggil muridnya Haku-_sensei,_ atau Death Subject-_sensei._ Sensei mata pelajaran Fisika terkiller yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Ya, sekarang, silahkan kumpulkan tugas yang saya berikan kemarin.."kata Haku_-sensei_ sambil meletakan sebuah buku, yang sepertinya buku absensi, di mejanya. Semua murid segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Rin meletakan tugasnya dengan penuh harap, agar nilainya tak dibawah 75, atau, ia akan dihukum oleh Death Subject_-sensei_ ini.

Haku-_sensei_ memeriksa semua pekerjaan muridnya, dengan teliti. "Hmm.. ya, baiklah, karena semua nilai sudah berada diatas 80, maka, kita akan lanjutkan ke Tugas Kelompok.."kata Haku_-sensei_ setelah selesai memeriksa tugas yang diberikannya kepada muridnya kemarin. Semua murid menghela nafas lega, karena bisa terbebas dari hukuman Haku_-sensei _yang akan berlangsung selama 2 jam. Dan, jangan tanya hukuman apa yang didapatkan mereka, itu terlalu susah untuk dijelaskan..

"Ya, biar saya bacakan nama-nama kelompok, ingat dan hafalkan baik-baik..

Kelompok I : IA, Kagamika Rinto, dan Zatsune Miku

Kelompok II : Megurine Luka, Kagami Miku, dan Shion Akaito

Kelompok III : Hatsune Rin, Megurine Luki, dan Kasane Teto

Kelompok IV : Kagami Neru, Kagamien Len, dan Hatsune Lenka

Kelompok V : Sakine Meiko, Zatsune Mikuo, dan Shion Kaiko

Hmm.. itu saja, tolong kerjakan halaman 21-25, dikumpulkan lusa.."kata Haku_-sensei_ tegas, tak ada yang berani membantah.

Rin agak kecewa karena Len sekelompok dengan Neru yang jelas-jelas akrab dan mungkin suka pada Len, sedangkan, kakaknya, sudah suka pada Kagamika Rinto, jadi ia tak khawathir.

Sore ini, kelompok III dan IV; atau kelompok Rin dan Lenka, akan mengerjakan tugas di mansion mereka; mansion Hatsune. Disana terdapat banyak koleksi Buku Fisika, jadi, mereka bisa mengerjakan tugasnya disana tanpa mengganggu siapapun, karena, orang tua Rin dan Lenka sedang pergi sementara, ya.. selama kurang lebih dua minggu.

Rin diam menatapi tugas Fisikanya yang sudah ia selesaikan sejak tadi, sedangkan yang lain masih mengerjakan soal Fisika. Ya, kecuali satu orang, dan orang itu;

Len

Len sedang mengajari Neru dengan membantunya menulis cara, ya, menurut neru, soal kali ini agak susah. Neru mendengarkan penjelasan Len sambil bersender di bahunya. Len mulai agak terganggu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Iapun mulai menghampiri Rin. "Rin, boleh antarkan aku ek toilet?"tanya Len. Rin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Rin, sebenarnya, aku kesal ke Neru.. sangat kesal.. kenapa dia harus manja padaku?"gugam Len. Rin terkaget-kaget, ternyata, Len memangs edari tadi merasa terganggu. "Ah, tenang sama Len, sebentar lagi, kau tak akan merasa terganggu lagi.."kata Rin pelan, bahkan Len tak dapat mendengarnya. Rin memasang sebuah senyum lebar, dan Len mengelus kepala Rin karena tak mengerti arti senyuman Rin itu.

_"Ah, aku janji kok Len-san.." _

* * *

Words : 906

Sebenarnya, aku mau nulis bloody scenenya disini, tapi, aku bingung, mau aku masukin Crime, Tragedy, atau Angst.. aku kan agak buta genre, lagian, aku gak tahu apa bedanya.. Ahahaha! #plak

Oke! Ini adalah balasan review!

**Cherry Minamoto** : Ah, _Arigato_ Cherry-chan!

**Kiriko Alicia **: _Etto_, ini.. harus aku jawab apa ya, Alicia-chan? Mungkin.. _arigato_? ^-^'

**Kurotori Rei **: Ahahaha, aku gak pernah ngerasain suka, jadi, aku gak tahu apa bedanya.. Ahahaha! #plak Pokoknya, _arigato _Rei-san!

**Misaki Runo **: _Arigato_ Runo-chan! Tapi, panggil aku Tsuki-san aja.. Aku gak terlalu cocok dipangil chan.. ^-^

**Liveless Snow** : _Arigato_, Snow-chan.. (aku bingung mau manggil apa..) Oke, akan aku ingat ratenya! _E.. etto_, tapi, maksudnya apa ya? #plak

Hmm.. sudahlah, sepertinya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ditulis, dan, maaf kalau masih pendek lagi disini.. ^-^V

Akhir kata,

.

.

Review for Support me_, onegai? ^-^_

User Out : Sakamaki Tsuki


End file.
